Ghost
by kis38
Summary: 4 weeks ago, Felicity dies during a mission. Since, Oliver lives in a fantasy life where his Felicity is still alive
1. Los Chicos

Hello! Je suis de retour pour un mauvais tour! Et cette fois-ci avec une mini fic olicity! Ça faisait longtemps! Normalement 5 petits chapitres devront composer cette micro-fic et NAN PAS DE HAPPY ENDING MWAHAHAHAHA!

J'ai très vite écris la fic, à mon habitude, j'ai absolument pas fais attention aux fautes, donc vraiment, je m'excuse d'avance si cela vous gênes! N'hésitez pas à me prévenir, même à vous dévouez pour être ma bêta, aux risques de perdre un œil en me lisant.

 **La série Arrow ne m'appartient aucunement. Seul les personnages originaux sont les fruits de mon imagination.**

* * *

 **GHOST**

Évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les balles qui sifflaient dangereusement près de ses oreilles, Oliver grommela des brides de jurons dans sa nouvelle barbe naissante, avant de s'engager dans l'allée sombre et humide que son assaillant avait suivie.

Seulement, une fois engagé dans l'allée, celle-ci était vide de toute trace humaine. Le vent sifflait de manière assez glauque et l'odeur lourde et insupportable des poubelles laissées sur le bas-côté titillait le nez délicat du héro.

Jurant cette fois-ci à haute voix, Oliver tapota sur un appareil ancré dans son oreille gauche, maintenant son attention au maximum.

-Felicity ! cria Oliver, courant laborieusement droit devant lui.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, c'était le silence radio. La minute passait et sans le comprendre, une soudaine panique attaqua de plein fouet Oliver. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer.

 _Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose… ?_

-Felicity ! Réponds-moi ! ordonna Oliver, la voix pleine de panique.

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas blondie ! répondit la voix enjouée mais précipitée de Felicity, rassurant ainsi le jeune homme.

Laissant la panique laisser place au calme, la colère d'Oliver reprit, malgré lui, très vite le dessus.

-Bon sang ! Tu étais-où ? J'ai perdu Silva, j'ai besoin que tu le trace pour moi ! beugla le justicier en courant à travers l'allée sale et pleine de crasse.

-Je suis désolée Monseigneur Queen d'être un être humain doté de besoin aussi primaire que…

-Felicity ! coupa Oliver, montant sur une cage d'escalier de secoure annexe à un immeuble plus ou moins sordide.

De l'autre côté de la communication, la jeune femme soupira un grand coup, attristée par le manque d'humour du jeune homme, avant de lui donner l'emplacement de Silva.

Une fois sur le toit de l'immeuble, le blond prit une grande inspiration avant de courir droit devant lui.

-Fais attention à ta jambe ! mis en garde la douce voix de Felicity avant qu'Oliver saute du toit d'où il était pour atteindre le toit qui lui faisait face.

La jambe du héro fléchit sur le coup, provoquant de violentes vagues de douleurs à Oliver. Le souffle court, la douleur réussi à arracher un cri énervé de la part d'Oliver qui maudissait plus que tout cette soirée merdique.

-Oliver ? s'exclama la voix inquiète de Diggle en entendant le cri de douleur de son frère d'arme.

Rassurant rapidement son ami, Oliver continua sa course poursuite contre Silva. Silva Serghio était l'homme qui contrôlait sans pitié le cartel « Los Chicos », vendant une nouvelle drogue de synthèse dans les rues de Starling City, mortelle pour ceux qui la prenait.

Une fois devant l'entrepôt abandonné où avait élu domicile Silva ainsi que le reste de son cartel, Oliver, avec l'aide de Roy, Diggle et Laurel, avait réussi à désarmer facilement et rapidement le gang avant de les remettre sans pitié à la police.

Respirant un grand coup, Oliver se dirigea vite vers son propre repère, heureux que cette soirée prenne enfin fin.

Une fois arrivé dans le sous-sol du Verdant, le jeune homme fut accueilli par le grand sourire victorieux de Felicity.

Alors que son cœur était gonflé d'un amour sans fin pour la jeune femme, sans le comprendre, le jeune homme avait la subite impression que des mois séparaient sa dernière rencontre avec sa femme.

 _Felicity Smoak Queen_

La prenant par la taille, le jeune homme chatouillait le nez de la belle blonde avant de l'embrasser délicatement dessus.

-Des méchants en moins dans les rues de Starling City grâce à notre bien aimé justicier Arrow. murmura Felicity, rapprochant langoureusement son visage près de son mari, son éternel sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Pas seulement grâce à moi. chuchota Oliver, près à embrasser sa Felicity.

Malheureusement, la bulle que s'était créer les deux amoureux s'était brisée à l'instant où la lourde porte du sous-sol s'était refermée sur Diggle qui descendait précipitamment les escaliers, le front barré par une immense ride, le visage sombre et inquiet.

-Oliver ? questionna le garde du corps, la voix étrangement anxieuse.

-Ici ! grommela Oliver, tournant le dos à Felicity, déçu et gêné que son meilleur ami intervienne dans un moment intime.

-Roy, moi et Laurel on voulait t'inviter à aller boire un verre après cette soirée éprouvante mais tu n'étais plus là. Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien ! se justifia Diggle, gratifiant Oliver d'un pauvre sourire.

-Je vais bien. Je voulais juste profiter d'un moment en tête-à-tête avec ma femme et…

-Felicity ?! coupa abruptement John Diggle en fouillant nerveusement le repère de ses yeux de lynx.

-Ouais elle… se tournant pour lui montrer la jeune femme, Oliver fit seulement face au vide. Vide comme l'était soudainement son cœur.

-Elle est partie… murmura pour lui-même Oliver, la voix tremblotante.

Tandis que notre héro recherchait désespérément sa Felicity des yeux, le jeune homme ne fit pas attention au regard préoccupé de son meilleur ami, la mélancolie barrant son visage alors qu'une pointe de remord picorait sauvagement son cœur.

* * *

Et voici pour le premier chapitre! Qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. The Little Golden Gate

Hello c'est re-moi! A lot of english people must be disappointed by the fact I used to wrote in english the summary then in french the chapter. I'm so sorry, but I suck so much in english!

Je suis légèrement déçue par la tournure de ce chapitre, je me suis tellement éloigné du brouillon initial. Malgré tout, j'espère que vous aimerez ce que vous lisez.

Les fautes sont toujours à moi, malheureusement!

* * *

 **THE LITTLE GOLDEN GATE**

Offrant gracieusement son visage à l'air frais et sec de Starling City, Oliver Queen décompressa un grand coup. Le jeune homme venait tout juste de sortir d'une torture qui avait durée toute la journée.

Aujourd'hui avait eu lieu la réunion mensuelle de Queen Consolidated et ce qui devait être banale réunion c'était vite transformée en règlement de compte. Les plus incompétents justifiaient leurs mauvais chiffres par la coupe budgétaire alors que d'autres mettaient tout sur le dos des collègues afin de sauver leurs places.

Malgré le ton ferme d'Oliver, la réunion avait dégénérée. Purement et simplement. Les hauts fonctionnaires à la pense bien pleine ne faisaient que s'invectiver entre eux et le pauvre Queen avait décidé de quitter la salle en douce.

Il savait que c'était une bien lâche façon de faire, mais avec un mal de tête qui commençait à poindre, gérer des hommes et femmes qui avaient encore l'âge mental d'enfants de maternelle était devenu mission impossible et le jeune homme se fichait royalement de se qu'allait penser les autres quand ils découvriront l'absence de leur patron.

Foulant sereinement le joli parc qui faisait face à la Queen Consolidated, Oliver prit le temps de flâner, observant avec une petite douleur dans le cœur, ces couples heureux qui étaient assis à même le gazon, s'embrassant à la vue de tous, ignorant ceux qui les regardaient avec dédain. Continuant son bout de chemin, le jeune homme s'amusait à déduire les personnes qu'il croisait, ceux qui marchaient seul, ceux qui courraient avec leurs chiens ou même ceux qui étaient présent pour un cours de yoga en plein air.

Quittant cet oasis de verdure, Oliver tourna sur un chemin de terre qui allait sur sa gauche et qui menait droit au petit bijou de Starling City.

Le _Little Golden Gate_.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, c'était un pont qui ressemblait fortement au Golden Gate Bridge de San Fransisco, seulement au lieu d'être orange, il était noir et seuls les piétons pouvaient le traverser.

Pour Oliver, cet endroit était son éden. Plus jeune, quand le petit Queen avait un problème, il venait se ressourcer ici, profitant de la vue implacable qui lui offrait le Little Golden Gate. Le petit garçon réussissait toujours à mettre ses problèmes de côté en venant ici et c'était en se reposant à même le sol du pont qu'il se remettait les idées en place.

-Je savais que j'allais te retrouver ici ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière lui, interrompant Oliver dans sa rêverie.

Un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres, l'héritier Queen se retourna pour apercevoir Felicity en tenu de sport, le visage rouge et plein de sueur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer ! ordonna faiblement la jeune femme en voyant le sourire que jeune homme lui balançait.

Les mains sur les cuisses, la belle blonde tentait de reprendre un souffle normal alors qu'Oliver, les mains en l'air en signe de paix, se contrôlait pour retenir son immense fou rire.

-Je ne me moquerais jamais de vous Madame Smoak Queen ! s'exclama Oliver, son regard suivant la goutte de sueur qui coulait lentement le long du cou de la jeune femme avant de se nicher entre ses deux seins.

-Les yeux un peu plus haut Monsieur Queen ! ricana Felicity avant de se diriger aux côtés de son mari qui se trouvait contre la rambarde du pont.

Posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Oliver, la belle blonde ferma les yeux, profitant du silence de la ville tandis que le beau blond regardait droit devant lui.

Un drôle de sentiment lui tordant le cœur gâchait à chaque fois ses moments avec Felicity ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas pleinement profiter de sa femme sans que quelque chose lui arrive ?!

-Comment était la réunion ? demanda Felicity, curieuse.

-Horrible ! siffla Oliver, le mal de crâne de retour rien que d'imaginer la réunion. Un véritable calvaire. J'étais à deux doigts de planter une flèche dans le cou pleine de graisse du directeur Financier…

-Bobbie Halway ?

-Yep ! Lui-même. Ce gars est atroce et terriblement incompétent ! persifla Oliver tandis qu'il continuait son laïus plein de poison contre la bande de bras cassés qui composait la Queen Consolidated.

Pouffant de rire au récit d'Oliver, la jeune femme prit le temps de prendre des nouvelles de ses connaissances à elle, rigolant face aux mimiques que prenait le visage d'Oliver quand il imitait de manière grossière ses subalternes.

Reprenant leurs esprits, Oliver et Felicity profitèrent du magnifique couché de soleil qui s'offrait à eux, laissant un doux silence les envelopper.

Ignorant les battements discontinus de son cœur, Oliver son bras tendrement sur l'épaule de Felicity. Cette fois-ci pas de Diggle pour les interrompre, pas d'urgence. Juste lui et elle, comme à la douce époque.

-Oliver ? murmura doucement à ses côtés la jeune femme.

-Mmh ?

-… La Queen Consolidated me manque ! souffla tristement Felicity, le regard dans les vagues.

Couvrant la petite main froide de sa IT girl avec la sienne, Oliver planta son regard intense dans celui de la belle blonde.

-Felicity ! Un seul mot de ta part et demain tu retrouves ton poste ! assura le milliardaire, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Lui prenant serrant tendrement la main, Felicity ne put que lui offrir un pauvre sourire désolé.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas ! chuchota gentiment sa femme, ne quittant pas son mari du regard.

-Mais… Felicity ! s'exclama rapidement Oliver, ne comprenant pas ou en voulait venir sa femme.

-J'ai choisi Oliver ! coupa fermement Felicity, le regard un peu plus dur. Je ne reviendrais pas. Plus jamais.

Les paroles de Felicity firent l'effet d'une balle qui traversait son cœur pour Oliver. Sa poitrine s'était compressée d'une manière aussi violente que soudaine, que le souffle du jeune homme s'était coupé sur le coup.

Le regard brouillé par le manque d'oxygène, l'héritier Queen ne voyait plus qu'une myriade de formes indistinctes valser autours de lui. Perdant brutalement l'équilibre, Oliver avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fin tel Alice pour aller aux Pays des Merveilles. Des sons parvenaient lentement à lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre.

-Felicity ? quémanda faiblement Oliver qui commençait à doucement fermer les yeux sur le monde extérieur.

-Je suis là Oliver, prends ma main. rassura la voix de sa femme. Tout va bien se passer !

-TOUT VA BIEN SE PASSER ! hurla une voix inconnue à Oliver qui lui criait sans vergogne dans les oreilles.

Peu à peu les formes floues et indistinctes se transformèrent en visages inquiets et sombres qui le regardaient. Certain soufflèrent de joie en voyant le milliardaire reprendre vie.

Un jeune homme avec l'écusson des Pompiers de Starling City le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Monsieur Queen ! Heureusement qu'un couple n'était pas loin quand votre crise de panique a eu lieu !

Prenant sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains, Oliver ferma violement ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était la première fois ou non que ce genre de crise se passait.

-Felicity ! s'exclama Oliver, la voix rauque, fouillant faiblement parmi les visages inconnus qui lui faisaient face.

Le regard perdu que lui envoyait le pompier exaspéra fortement Oliver qui lui expliqua qu'une jeune femme blonde était avec lui. Seulement, personne n'était sur les lieux quand il avait intervenu.

Attristé, Oliver se plaqua les mains contre le visage, essayant de contrôler les larmes qui glissaient doucement le long de ses joues. Elle était partie. Encore !

Caché par ses mains, le jeune justicier ne put voir le drôle de regard que se partageait un couple qui avait été témoin de la scène depuis le début.

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre 2! Plus que 3 chapitres restant!

Je souhaitais faire une olà à ceux qui m'ont laissés des review tous plus touchantes les unes que les autres, merci beaucoup!


	3. Late Sex Night

Bonjour! Comment aller-vous?! Je ne vous avait pas oublié, seulement je n'étais pas dans le mood pour écrire le chapitre qui suit.

 **Pour information, ce chapitre contient une petite partie axée sur le sexe. C'est pas folichon ni très bien décrit vu que je l'ai vite expédié, mais je préfère vous prévenir avant lecture.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Late Sex Night**

Ereinté et extrêmement tendu, Oliver s'assit lourdement au bord de son lit, fatigué par la laborieuse journée qu'il avait vécu.

Oliver Queen avait dû prendre des décisions risquées sur l'avenir plus que turbulente de la Queen Consolidated au risque de se mettre à dos une bonne moitié de l'entreprise auquel s'ajoutait les journaux plus ou moins sérieux qui mettaient leurs grains de sel dans la gestion de l'entreprise familiale par l'héritier Queen.

The Arrow avait pourchassé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit Igor Meltaz, l'homme qui était à la tête d'un trafic d'être humain dont esclavagisme sexuel d'adolescentes et préadolescentes.

Une fois Igor arrêté et ligoté dans son appartement sordide comme l'était son propriétaire, le justicier avait fait un tour sur l'ordinateur personnel du charognard et était tombé sur une horreur sans nom.

Des photos par milliers d'adolescentes prenant des poses scabreuses, entièrement nues, obligées de sourire à l'objectif malgré les bleus qui ornaient leurs visages maquillé à outrance. Des filles de Starling City, recherchées depuis des mois, voir des années, laissant derrière elles des familles ravagées par le chagrin et le désespoir.

Les jambes du jeune héro avaient fléchis sous le poids de l'horreur. Assis sur une petite chaise, malgré la bile qui montait dangereusement, Oliver n'avait pas pu quitter des yeux ces photos de jeunes filles au destin brisé. Leurs regards larmoyants imploraient une mort rapide que ce à quoi elles étaient destinées.

Le rire gras d'Igor avait violemment tiré Oliver de sa contemplation sordide et le sang du jeune homme avait fait qu'un tour.

Pris d'une haine sans fin, le justicier jeta sans ménagement la table, ou était posé l'ordinateur, par terre avant de se jeter comme un malade sur Igor. Empoignant l'affreux par le col, The Arrow lui donna un terrible coup de poing qui eu pour effet de briser le nez d'Igor. Crachant son sang par terre, le russe finit par regarder Oliver droit dans les yeux avant de se remettre à rire.

Ulcéré, Oliver devait mettre fin à la vie de cet ordure. Tout de suite. Sans quoi il ne serait plus capable de se regarder droit dans la glace.

Un deuxième coup heurta durement la mâchoire d'Igor, suivit rapidement d'un troisième. D'un quatrième. Enfin, une pluie de coups tombait sur Igor Meltaz qui n'arrivait plus à se protéger du justicier qui s'acharnait contre lui.

Dans son oreillette, Diggle hurlait sur Oliver mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Plus rien ne comptait que la mort d'Igor Meltaz.

Prenant une seconde fois l'enfoiré par le col, l'héritier Queen le souleva brusquement avant de prendre son élan et de jeter tête la première Igor contre le mur sombre de l'appartement, assommant ce dernier sur le coup.

-OLIVER ! hurla la voix inquiète de Felicity à travers l'oreillette.

Tout le reste s'était déroulé dans un brouillard d'incohérence. Roy et Laurel s'étaient chargés d'emmener Igor à la police mais il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il avait fait après sa subite bouffé de haine. Seule sa main gauche qui irradiait de douleur était une preuve que ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt n'était pas un tour de son imagination.

Alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer sa tumultueuse soirée, une douce voix le tira brusquement de ses souvenirs.

-Oliver ?

Soulevant mollement son regard morne droit devant lui, la mâchoire du milliardaire failli se décrocher sous le choc.

Devant lui se tenait fièrement sa Felicity, ses long cheveux blonds et bouclés relâchés, avec pour seule tenue un soutien-gorge et un string tout deux émeraude clair mais poudrés et assorti de dentelle et liserés noirs. Le regard fiévreux du milliardaire se posa sur le ventre plat et tonique de sa femme avant de descendre tout doucement, inspectant sans vergogne chaque parcelle de sa peau fine jusqu'à ses pieds ornés de talons aiguilles noirs.

Déviant, à contre cœur, son regard du corps de sa femme, le jeune homme scruta le visage de la belle blonde qui était très heureuse de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur son mari qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la petite bosse douloureuse qui commençait à prendre forme.

Tel un félin devant de sa proie, Felicity avança doucement mais sûrement vers Oliver, ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde de son regard de braise.

Enlevant ses talons hauts, la jeune femme se posa doucement derrière Oliver avant de le masser tendrement.

-Tu es tendu. souffla simplement Felicity à ses oreilles, s'affairant à enlever un nœud des épaules du jeune homme.

Pour seul réponse, Oliver grogna légèrement, laissant la jeune femme s'occuper de lui.

Ce fut au bout de cinq minutes que le jeune homme prit aussi délicatement que possible sa femme par la taille avant de la poser sur ses cuisses.

Front contre front, son sourire taquin aux lèvres, la jeune femme ne quittait toujours pas son mari des yeux, provoquant une série de délicieux frissons chez Oliver qui parcourait tout son être.

Il ne pouvait quitter ce regard qui irradiait de bienveillance. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, qui le rendait fou. Fou dès qu'il se savait scruter par ses deux lagons clairs.

Embrassant délicatement sa femme, Oliver se laissa carrément tomber sur son lit, Felicity dans ses bras. Les deux amants rigolaient légèrement avant d'approfondir le baiser, chacun envoûté par ce moment magique que les amoureux accueillaient avec bonheur.

Brisant le baiser, Felicity embrassa tendrement le cou du jeune homme avant de lui enlever le tee-shirt et de lui laisser un infime baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur chaque cicatrice qu'il avait.

Sans le quitter du regard, la jeune femme enleva fermement la ceinture du jeune homme avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, le ventre tordu par l'excitation, Oliver ne pu s'empêcher d'être enivré par les légers baisers que laissait la jeune femme derrière elle. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu à d'un moment à l'autre.

Sentant sa bouche près de son sexe, Oliver prit fermement les draps en soie dans ses mains, prêt à la recevoir.

De légers baisers le long de sa cuisse gauche. Ensuite sa cuisse droite. Felicity évitait délicatement le sexe tendu d'Oliver, rendant lentement ce dernier fou.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il sentit la jeune femme embrasser délicatement son mini Queen qu'Oliver expira lourdement aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sa bouche remontait doucement, jusqu'au frenulum où la belle blonde se permis de le toucher cette fois-ci avec sa langue.

Allongé, aux portes du plaisir et de l'agonie, Oliver posa brusquement ses deux mains sur son visage, murmurant des phrases sans queues ni têtes.

 _Cette femme allait le rendre fou !_

-Felicity ! souffla Oliver tandis qu'il sentait la langue chaude et humide de la belle blonde parcourir délicatement le haut de son sexe.

Son cœur allait lâcher si sa belle continuait ainsi. Surtout si elle continuait de le regarder avec ses grands yeux innocents.

 _Il allait perdre son sang froid !_

Prenant doucement le frenulum dans sa bouche, Oliver scandait à voix haute le prénom de Felicity avec sa voix rauque. Ce n'est que quand il sentie qu'elle allait tout prendre que quelqu'un décida de frapper à la porte, détruisant d'un seul coup ce moment de pur délice.

-Oliver ? murmura la voix ensommeillée de Thea derrière la porte. Tu vas bien ?

-O… oui ! répondit le jeune homme la voix rauque, énervé contre sa petite sœur et son timing foireux.

-Tu es sûr ? Je t'entends souffler depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas blessé j'espère ! s'exclama la petite brune, inquiète depuis qu'elle savait que son grand frère jouait les justiciers à point d'heure dehors.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, tu peux partir maintenant ! ordonna de manière un peu rude Oliver, essayant de cacher son excitation dans sa voix. Après tout il devait s'occuper de sa femme personnellement.

Alors que Thea rebroussait chemin, inquiète et malheureuse, car elle avait entendu son frère murmurer le prénom de Felicity mainte fois, ce dernier, toujours couché dans son lit, soupirait de frustration, la main posée près de son sexe toujours en l'air.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre 3 ! N'oubliez pas les reviews (qui sont d'ailleurs toutes choupinettes à lire!)


End file.
